


homeward bound

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: keith and shiro share a tender moment before heading back to earth





	homeward bound

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR VLD SEASON 6
> 
> DW really spoiled us sheith fans, hm? :)

“Alright, Shiro, relax…” Keith finally gets Shiro situated in the small healing pod able to fit inside the black lion. Their journey to Earth could take some time; the more Shiro rests, the better. “How do you feel?”

 

Shiro smiles, turning his head to face Keith. “Much better now…thank you.” He reaches his hand up only to have Keith take it between both of his own, clinging tightly. “You keep saving me…” Shiro chuckles as Keith laces their fingers and squeezes tight.

 

“I told you...as many times as it takes…” Keith sighs softly, bending down to sit on his knees while holding Shiro’s hand to his forehead. “I won’t rest until you’re safe...and here by my side.”

 

Shiro can sense the bit of stress in Keith’s voice, and his heart aches so painfully to be the one that causes him so much pain. He wishes he could make all of that pain go away. “Did you mean it?”

 

Keith brings Shiro’s hand down. “Mean what?”

 

“When you were fighting my clone…” Shiro watches as Keith’s face turns to shock, his bright red cheeks. “Did you mean it?”

 

“I, uh—” Words suddenly fail Keith. He’s a little embarrassed of course, and he might have said those words in the middle of a heated battle.  _ But he meant it. _ With every fiber of his being, Keith loves Shiro; there’s nothing else to it. Shiro is Keith’s everything.

 

And maybe he might have tried to deny it before, to tuck his feelings away for the good of the universe. But Shiro is right here in front of him, and Keith can’t rule out that nothing will happen to him again. How many times will Shiro disappear? How many times will he die? What if he never comes back?

 

Keith can’t even bare to think about that sort of thing, but he’s done running away from his problems.  _ I just can’t hide it anymore. _ “I did.” Keith closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I meant every wor—”

 

He’s not able to finish his words until a soft mouth presses against his lips. It takes a moment to realize that Shiro is  _ kissing him, _ squeezing their intertwined fingers together and  _ kissing him. _ Keith melts into the touch so easily. Warmth surges through his body, a lovely tingling sensation that makes Keith moan into Shiro’s lips.

 

“Keith.” Shiro pulls back lightly, keeping their foreheads pressed together. “Keith…”

 

“Shiro…” Keith shivers, lips quivering as he tries to process the fact that Shiro kissed him and it had felt so right. “I can’t lose you again…”

 

Shiro sighs softly. “I’m not going anywhere, Keith.” His cheeks too turn pink, but Shiro is tired too. He’s done seeing Keith in pain. “There’s no place for me other than by your side.” Keith squeezes his hand tight. “I love you too, Keith. Always have...always will.”

 

Had he been standing up, Keith’s legs would have given out. He can’t help but sob, tears starting to spill from his eyes. Seeing this, Shiro leans in to kiss away his tears, hoping to show Keith his heart. A huge weight feels as if it’s been lifted off his chest, and Shiro feels so much more comfortable now.

 

As Keith’s tears stop, Shiro kisses down his cheek, capturing the sides of his mouth before finally letting their lips meet again. Keith’s nervousness is evident in the way his lips move against Shiro’s, but he’s holding onto Shiro so tightly as to not let go.

 

“Don’t cry, Keith.” Shiro adds softly as they part again. “I’m right here…”

 

“You’re here…” Keith echoes, breathing deeply. “I’ll hold onto you so tight so you’ll never leave me again…”

 

“I promise, Keith. My life is yours.” Shiro kisses him one last time, chaste and sweet, too short for their liking. But the sound of footsteps reaching closer pulls them away, and Keith stands on wobbly kneed. The doors to the cockpit open and Krolia enters. 

 

“Keith...everyone is ready to go.” She says quietly, looking between the two men yet choosing not to speak. Yet she’s hardly seen their interactions, she can so easily see how much Shiro means to Keith, and how he’ll easily go to the edges of the universe to save him; to see her son grow into that kind of man...it warms her heart.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Keith makes his way towards his seat, wiping at his tears, fingers gently resting over his lips. His heart thumps madly, but he feels so much better. As he grips onto the controls and goes airborne, he can’t help but smile.

 

“I might have been asleep earlier but…” Shiro’s weak voice comes from the pod. “Where are we going?”

 

Jitters run through Keith’s body; he can’t remember how long it’s been since he found the blue lion, and how they embarked on a journey to defend the universe. But now, everything seems to come full circle. “We’re going home, Shiro.” He joins the other lions in flight, Earth set as their destination. “We’re going home…” 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
